


Holy Mother of Dragons.

by WarblerClaudia



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship, Love, Sex, Sweet, kit and emilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerClaudia/pseuds/WarblerClaudia
Summary: Two idiots in love. This is their journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again. Read, comment, leave kudos. Your opinion is the most important thing to me. Have fun!
> 
> Of course I know that he has a girlfirend, I don't know if Emilia has someone. It is a pure fiction for me and it should be for you too.

'Hey I am Kit'  
'Hey, my name is Emilia' 

That's when it started. They were so young and it was the beginning of their journey with Game of Thrones. She was supposed to play Daenerys Targaryen and he was chosen to be a Ned Stark's bastard, John Snow. Little did they know that it would be the best choice of their lives. 

At first they didn't have any scenes together. In different locations they didn't have the opportunity to meet each other or at least talk. It was hard because the only thing that Kit was able to think was Emilia's beautiful smile.  
Finally they had a possibility to meet during the Comic Cons or various fan meetings. They didn't have time for personal talks but after a two years of glancing at each other Kit asked Emilia for her phone number. 

'Hey, don't you think that it is unfair that we can't spend time together?' He asked during an intermission between fan meetings.  
'Yeah, it's sad because I really like you'. She said and he blushed like a teenager.  
'It's the second season and we are supposed to know each other, you know as a members of the same crew.'  
'Yeah I know.'  
'So maybe you would give me your phone number or something? You know, I want to be in touch with you.' He glanced shyly at her.  
'Kit, don't be so shy, of course that I'll give it to you.' She grabbed his phone and put her number in. The intermission was over so was their conversation. 

Since that they chatted all the time. There wasn't a day in which Kit and Emilia weren't talking. Their friendship grew stronger but Kit started to fell with her. It was an uncontrollable thing for him but at the end of the third season his heart was crushed by his love. 

'Hey Kitty!' Emilia greeted the young man.  
'Hey Sweetie, what's up?' He replied.  
'I have a question. Would you like to help me in choosing a dress?'  
'Of course, but what's the occasion? My birthday is on 26th December.'  
'I have a date.' 

After that statement he hadn't remembered what happened next. The only thing that he was thinking about was Emilia with another man, hugging him, having fun and the worst kissing him. It was painful as fuck. After that their friendship started to fade. Emilia was busy with her new boyfriend and he was busy on set. The years had passed and now they are filming a 7th season. Dany is finally heading home and Jon is King of The North. When Kit was relaxing, suddenly his phone rang. 

'Hey buddy, do you have some time for old friends? Or a brother if you want to be more precise?' he heard Iwan's voice.  
'Dear Lord Bolton I have some time for you but please don't kill my brother!' he replied. It was some kind of a game between them, they loved to have some fun.  
'Ha ha ha yeah so fucking funny bro. So what do you say? whiskey and games?'  
'Of course, I have to have some fun.'  
'So you have one hour to move your delicious ass to me so hurry up lover!'  
'Bye honey and behave!' 

Despite the fact that they were enemies on the screen, they were best friends off it. Iwan knew about whole Emilia thing and he always supported his bro. During the evening with his best friend Kit could finally relax and have a good time. 

'Is she still with that fucker?' said always full mouthed Rheon.  
'Yup, still.'  
'I saw her a week ago and she wasn't as happy as she used to be.'  
'You know how it is, we are exhausted after shooting, I am not surprised.'  
'But this time it was different. Bitch I can say the difference between exhaust and sadness.'  
'What are you suggesting?' asked Kit.  
'Nothing, maybe she is unhappy in her relationship? You know, I never liked that guy, he is awful.'  
'Babe, we are awful too.' Kit laughed.  
'No, not in that funny way. You know that. I think that you should talked with her about that.'  
'Nah. I am not going to invade her private life.'  
'Kit I am not asking you to do that, talk withe her and when you'll see something wrong, you'll probably take care of it.'  
'Eh, ok bro. Fuck it is late, I have to go. Till the next message or meeting?' said Kit.  
'Of course sweetie!' Iwan laughed and hugged Kit. 

After a couple of days Kit finally decided to talk with Emilia but she was faster. When he was putting on his tee someone rang on the door. He opened the door and it was an Emilia. His beautiful girl. But something was wrong, she was crying and she looks miserable. 

'Hey can I come in?' she asked and without hesitation he let her in.  
'Emilia what's wrong? Why are you here?'  
'He cheated on me. He said that he had been with me only for my money and that because I am famous. Kit I was so damn blind, I thought that he loved me, I am so naive.'  
'Oh Sweetie, no, you are not naive, You just loved him.' he hugged her and she could freely cry.  
Kit didn't know how much time have passed, he only knew that Emilia was safe in his arms. On his bed. He thought that she was asleep but then she yawned.  
'Holy shit what time is it?'  
'After midnight, sleep. You have to rest.' said Kit with soft voice.  
'But...'  
'Do you have to be on set tomorrow?'  
'Nope.'  
'So go to sleep.'  
'At least can I brush my teeth? I don't have my pyjamas with me.'  
'Yes you can.'  
After that she went to the bathroom and Kit changed the sheets. When she came out she looked like a small girl who just wanted to be loved.  
'Emi if you want you can sleep in your clothes but of course I can give you one of my shirts. I suppose that it'll be enough because you are shorter than me so you know.'  
'Relax Kit, it's ok. I would love to sleep in your tee. But where will I sleep?'  
'You can sleep in my bedroom and I will move on the couch.'  
'You don't have to. I have to admit that I want to sleep with you.' Kit was surprised but he didn't say anything. He gave her his favourite black shirt with direwolf and 'winter is coming' printed on it. Emilia smiled and hugged him. 'Thank you, you are the best person in the whole fucking world.'  
'You are welcome Sweetie, I am here for you.' 

They laid on Kit's bed and talked. About everything what happened in their lives. They were just catching up. After couple of hours they went to sleep. Kit haven't had slept that well for months. He woke up with a smell of breakfast. He went to the bathroom and prepared for a new day. When he came out Emilia was looking at him with big eyes and blush on her cheeks. He forgot that he is not alone. 

'Sorry I am used to walk naked around the house so it is a miracle that I have a towel.' he laughed.  
'No Kit, I should be sorry. I am in your house.'  
'You are silly, stop apologizing me I am not mad at you, I couldn't be.'  
'Why?' she asked and came closer to him.  
'Because I love you and I've loved you since our first meeting. I know that it is hard to believe but really this is the truth. Our friendship was special to me, but then you had a boyfriend and our bond became weaker. I don't want to loose you Emilia, I know that it is too soon but someday I want to be with you.' he said almost on one breath. They were standing so damn close to each other.  
'Kit I am in love with you too. I didn't say the truth yesterday. Ben cheated on me because I didn't want to be close with him. I was thinking about you all the time. Of course at the beginning of my past relationship I was madly in love with him but after a couple of weeks, it was just being with him, going to the official parties and shit like that. I liked him but that wasn't enough. He didn't want my money, I lied. He just wanted to be loved and I couldn't give it to him because I was already in love with someone else.' she whispered.  
Kit didn't say anything he was in shock. He decided that he will turn off his thinking. He kissed her deeply holding her in his arms.  
'Do you have to go I don't know somewhere?' Kit asked her breathless.  
'No, definitely nope.' 

Kit didn't reply he just kissed her again. They were moving perfectly together, just like an old couple, like they have known their bodies for ages. At first it was slow but then their kisses became more heated and passionate. After a couple of moments they were in bedroom without clothes. Kit laid her on the bed and kissed all her body. He was cherishing her, like she was the Queen, nope she is a Khaleesi. When he had thought about that, he laughed out loud. 

'Is everything alright?' Emilia asked a little bit scared. She was laying under him naked for the fuck's sake.  
'Yes, I just thought about that you are my queen but damn you are Khaleesi not a queen.' he smiled at her.  
'ha ha ha come here my King of the North! Take me as you took that wildling girl.' she said with the fire in her eyes.' And yes, you can kiss me down there.'  
'Yes my Khaleesi, always.' 

He kissed her neck and he was slowly heading between her legs. She was breathing hard and fast when he pleasured her with his tongue. He was fucking good and he knew about that. Emilia came after couple of minutes and hugged him tightly. During the hug he put on a condom and lined up. 

'Can I?'  
'Yes of course.' 

Kit slowly put his cock inside Emilia. He wants to be gently, he wants to pleasure her as best as he can. She is moaning loudly, driving him nuts. She is a pure perfection and he loves her by all his heart. This isn't just sex between the two of them. It is like a spiritual experience. The more time has passed the closer of their orgasms they were. All that time they were hugging. It was just pure love. 

'Kit I am...'  
'Yes I know, me too...'  
So they came and kissed each other sensually.  
'Kit, I love you. You know that right?' she whispered.  
'Yes honey I know that.' 

After that they ate dinner and just relaxed. Before they were heading bed Kit's phone rang.  
'Hey bro, how is the situation?' he heard Iwan's voice.  
'Hey Iwan, this is Emilia. I think that you know how is the situation now.'  
'Holy mother of dragons! Finally, fucking finally!'  
'Yes sweetie I think that we are together now.' she stopped and saw Kit.' I have to go now, I or Kit will call you later, ok?'  
'Of course Emi, go have fun, but please protect yourselves, I don't want to be uncle yet, I am so young!' they laughed and ended the talk.  
'You think that we are together now?' asked Kit.  
'Yeah, maybe I don't know.' she replied nervously.  
'Of course we are.' 

After that their lives become better than they had ever imagined.


End file.
